


We Put the Real in Realationship

by jumpolcult



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, enemies to lovers to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpolcult/pseuds/jumpolcult
Summary: Many of Tang Guo Dong's old business partners would not take the hint that Hsin Tsien group is going legit, and it's starting to piss Tang Yi off.He figures, what better way to say "I'm going legit!" than dating a police officer?
Relationships: Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 89





	1. prologue

Meng Shao Fei looks up from his desk, and his jaw _drops._

Is that _Tang Yi?!_

He rubs his eyes, blinks a few times, and rubs his eyes again.

He's still there.

Shao Fei is beyond confused. He knows no officers dragged him here because one, it's _Tang Yi,_ and two, if anyone was going to finally bring Tang Yi's sorry ass to justice it would be Shao Fei, and Shao Fei alone.

"Finally come to turn yourself in, Tang Yi?" Shao Fei asks as he walks over. It was nearing midnight, and Shao Fei was the only one inside the office aside from Zhao Zi, who was sleeping.

"Quite the opposite, actually." Tang Yi said, glancing at his his bodyguard ( _Jack?)_ who nodded. Tang Yi sighed, "I have a proposition. So, whether you believe me or not, you've heard how my group is going legit, right?" Shao Fei nodded. Even if he didn't quite believe it, he'd definitely heard about it from someone in the station or another.

"Well, a lot of old.. business partners are refusing to leave us alone. And as you know, having drug lords constantly trying to contact you and your men doesn't exactly look 'legit'." Shao Fei nodded, again. Confused as to why Tang Yi was telling him this.

"So I think to myself, what's the best way to get these leeches off my back?" Shao Fei does not like the smirk on Tang Yi's face, "Why, the police, of course. So i start wondering.. how do I let them know, anything they tell or do to me or my men, will get to the police, directly?"

This can't possibly be going where Shao Fei thinks it's going.

"According to Jack, Hong Ye, and myself, the best way to scare them off would be if I were to..." _please d_ _on't say what i think you're gonna say,_

"..date a police officer." Shao Fei pauses for a second, and lets out an incredulous laugh."

"And why are you telling me? Yuqi isn't here-" Shao Fei starts, and Tang Yi snorts.

"For someone who's been on my ass for four years I thought you would have gained something from me by now," Tang Yi sighs, "I'm asking you, specifically, Officer Meng. You're really the only officer I've had the _pleasure_ of spending so much time with, and I know you know me better than any other cop in this station." Shao Fei had to agree that yes, since he had been tailing Tang Yi for four years they had become quite... well acquainted. But...

"Wouldn't they be suspicious id you show up to your next mob ball or whatever with some dude?" Tang Yi _laughed._ Actually laughed as if Shao Fei had just said a hilarious joke. 

"Officer Meng, for someone who knows me so well I'm surprised you of all people aren't aware of my more... risque escapades." He said with a smirk and Shao Fei was floored.

He felt something burn inside of him, he figured it was the anger about not knowing something so apparently well known about Tang Yi. 

"Well.. aside from that, what's in it for me?" Shao Fei asked, disregarding the whatever it was that he felt. 

"You will accompany me to any meetings I have with these ex business partners. You can watch my every move, while also being able to stop the other parties if they try any.. monkey business." He said with a smile, which was deserved because he knew he was playing into what Shao Fei wanted. 

Shao Fei contemplated it for awhile, maybe a bit longer than necessary to see if Tang Yi got worried. There really was no down side to this. He got to watch Tang Yi like a hawk, and potentially stop some dangerous drug and crime lords, it was practically any police officer's wet dream. But on the other hand, he had to pretend to date Tang Yi . _The_ Tang Yi. Would anyone believe they were a couple? Would he have to tell the people at the office that they were dating? How would he pull this past Zhao Zi? He could potentially be more of a target of criminals if it were to spread that they were 'dating'... But honestly, what did Shao Fei have to lose?

"Deal."


	2. I

Apparently Tang Yi has one of such meetings today, or at least that's what he says as he walks into the station like he isn't a wanted man. Shao Fei looks at the clock and sighs, He still has three hours left on his shift, maybe he can convince his boss that all the overtime he'd been doing covers it...  
  


"Tang Yi, you know I'd love to tag along but my shift isn't over for another thr-" Shao Fei starts, actually apologetic. He made a deal with Tang Yi and even if Shao Fei didn't necessarily like the man, he wasn't one to break his deals so easily. Tang Yi's stone cold expression doesn't change, and Shao Fei wonders if he'll give up on their arrangement so easily.  
  


"Where is your captain's office?" He asks, and when Shao Fei points in the general direction, Tang Yi walks over, wraps his hand around Shao Fei's wrists, and drags them to the captain's office. Tang Yi doesn't even knock, just lets himself in, and Shao Fei can barely hold in a laugh at the captain's shocked face.  
  


"Captain," Tang Yi says, then looks over at Shao Fei with a smirk, before miving his hand from Shao Fei's wrist, to intertwining their fingers. Shao Fei looks at their hands, then looks at Tang Yi, then looks at captain who's looking at their hands-  
  


"My _boyfriend,_ " He says it so smugly, "and I were planning to go to lunch today, but he said that his shift doesn't end for another few hours.. Seeing as I visited him, here, at almost midnight, I feel like that should count for something, yes?" Shao Fei wasn't even sure the captain had heard anything they said, seeing as he was still gaping at their intertwined hands. The captain slowly looked up, and when he met Tang Yi's eyes, Tang Yi cocked his head, and raised an eyebrow, as if daring the captain to try and argue with him. The captain opened his mouth as if to protest, but closed it and just nodded his head. 

Shao Fei was shocked. His captain was really just going to let Tang Yi, a wanted criminal, take him out for "lunch"? He'd seriously have to start questioning his captain's decisions. Tang Yi smiled, and thanked the captain, and dragged Shao Fei out of the office by their still intertwined hands. Shao Fei could hear everyone whispering, and he heard them increase as Tang Yi's hand traveled from his hand to wrap around his waist. 

"Tang Yi," Shao Fei turned toward him and whispered in his ear, "You didn't say we'd have to be so... touchy." He flushes as he feels all the eyes on him.

"Couples are supposed to be touchy, no?" Tang Yi said, turning to him and bringing his voice down to a whisper, "If they get suspicious you can just say your _boyfriend_ finally got fed up with not being able to let everyone know that you're mine." He said it so cooly, like it didn't have a flush crawling up Shao Fei's neck and cheeks.

"We're having tea with an old friend of mine," He explained, as they walked out the doors, and Shao Fei so Jack leaning against the driver side door.

"Shall we?" Tang Yi said, motioning to the car. Did Shao Fei even have a choice? He sighed and moved to sit behind the drivers seat, figuring Tang Yi would sit in the passenger seat, and staring at him looking at him questioningly when he sat beside Shao Fei.

"What, can I not sit next to my _boyfriend?_ " He said, putting emphasis on boyfriend. Shao Fei looked at Jack, finding him looking back at them with his ever present smile. His eyes went back to the road when they made eye contact, still smiling.

 _Why do we have to pretend in front of Jack?_ Shao Fei mouthed at Tang Yi, _If we get used to acting like this in private, it should be easier to do in public_ _,_ he mouthed back. Shao Fei hated to admit that he was right.

"Aren't your.. 'old friends' all, well.. old? Are you sure they won't say anything about.. us? What if they try to hurt you, just because of me? What if-" Shao Fei may not be necessarily fond of Tang Yi, but he couldn't bare the thought of anyone getting hurt because of himself...

"I know they won't mess with me, Officer Meng. But I can't say the same about you... But Jack and I will be here, if they try anything, I won't have an officer getting hurt on my watch." Tang Yi said, and he almost sounded worried.. Maybe he was worried Shao Fei would try to charge him with something if he got hurt on his watch.. But Shao Fei agreed to this, he wouldn't indict Tang Yi if he got hurt by some mobsters.

Shao Fei blinked when he felt Tang Yi's warm hand grab his own squeeze. He looked outside the window, seeing they'd arrived at some old, seemingly abandoned building. He looked back at Tang Yi.

"Shall we?"


	3. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for this and JOYNM, i am trying to get as many chapters out as possible because from the 27th-6th or so I will be on vacation. I will still try to get a chapter or so out if I can though!

As they walked up to the building, hands intertwined, Tang Yi explained that he should refer to the man they were meeting as 'Mr. Wang', and to be prepared for his eccentric personality, and Shao Fei didn't know what to make of that. Jack walked in front of them, messing with his knife, and whistling. They turned a corner, and down the short hallway Shao Fei could see a room, that actually had the light on unlike the other rooms they passed. As they got closer Shao Fei heard talking and... laughter? Shao Fei hadn't been to many 'gangster meetings' but this definitely wasn't the ambiance he was expecting.

"Tang Yi! It's about time you got here!" A short, rather buff man wearing all black shouted as he ran over and gave Tang Yi a hug, making Shao Fei stumble back with them. Mr. Wang didn't seem to notice Shao Fei and Tang Yi's hands were intertwined. When Mr. Wang pulled back and noticed that Shao Fei had moved with them, he looked down to their hands, and.. _squealed?_ Shao Fei wasn't necessarily one to judge a book by it's cover but, he was floored. What kind of gang leader was this?

"You've never brought anyone to our meetings before, Tang Yi! Who might this be?" Mr. Wang said, turning his attention to Shao Fei. The man in question smiled awkwardly.

"This is Shao Fei, my boyfriend." He said as he squeezed Shao Fei's hand. Shao Fei laughed awkwardly and waved, not sure what to do being the center of attention. Jackson clapped, and waved them over to the couches in the middle of the room.

"Sit, sit! I need to know everything! Tang Yi, you stone cold bastard, how'd you land him?" Jackson said, seeming genuinely interested in their story. Shao Fei was barely able to contain his shock when Tang Yi laughed at Jackson's words, and he started to suspect that this wasn't your average meeting between gang leaders.

Wait. Shao Fei started to panic. _Their story?_ They hadn't gone over it at all, and Shao Fei was scared. One day into their agreement, and they're already about to blow it? Shao Fei cursed himself, they could've gone over this in the car, or even last night- Shao Fei's thoughts were interrupted when Tang Yi squeezed his hand, he blinked, he seemed to have zoned out.

"Do you want me to tell them?" He asked, softly. And Shao Fei noted distantly it was the exact same voice he had heard Tang Yi use on whoever he was on the phone with at the tailor shop. Shao Fei nodded, smiled and squeezed Tang Yi's hand, trying to say he was grateful.

"Sorry, he gets a bit nervous around new people," Tang Yi said with a gentle laugh, "Well, where do I start... A few years back, Shao Fei was assigned to one of the cases the police was investigating me for at the time, and seeing as he's so dedicated to his job, he followed me everywhere." Tang Yi sighed, almost fondly, and Shao Fei blushed. When he put it like that it made it sound like Shao Fei was a stalker or something. "At first, I was annoyed by his constant presence. But then, he didn't show up, anywhere, for a few weeks. And.. I really missed him. It was over those few weeks that I learned I.. liked him, and that I missed him. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder, I suppose. I've known I've liked him for awhile, but I only recently got up the courage to properly ask him out. And, here we are now." Tang Yi smiled, and Shao Fei was so immersed in the story, and watching Tang Yi's face shift as he told the story, that hedodn't notice that one, Tang Yi had moved his hand from holding Shao Fei's hand, to being wrapped loosely around his shoulder. And two, they were much, much closer now, the closeness made even more prominent by the fact that Shao Fei was facing him. He flushed and faced forward. 

"Wow, I'd pay for a movie of that!" Mr. Wang said, and Shao Fei could tell that he almost thought it was too good to be true (and it was), but the man didn't question it.

"How did you manage to get a boyfriend before me!" Jackson sounded incredulous, and pointedly looked back at one of his men, he seemed too scrawny to be a bodyguard, so Shao Fei figured he was a secretary or something of the sort. The man in question avoided Mr. Wang's gaze. Tang Yi laughed at the exchange, it seemed this had been going on for quite some time.

"Anywho! Shall we have some tea?" Mr. Wang asked, and Tang Yi looked at Shao Fei. He was a bit shocked, yes they were supposed to act like they were together but Shao Fei didn't expect Tang Yi to look to him for approval on if they could have tea or not, especially since Shao Fei knew the man had such an affinity for it. Shao Fei nodded, and Mr. Wang smiled like he knew something that Shao Fei didn't.

He beckoned the scrawny man from earlier over, who immediately set to work on starting his tea. It didn't surprise him that Mr. Wang wasn't like Tang Yi in the regard that he had such patience for making tea. The man offered to make his and Tang Yi's tea, but Tang Yi declined, saying how _Jackson would probably shoot me right here if I let you make me tea,_ the boy flushed a bit and Jackson just laughed.

Tang Yi started making their tea, and Shao Fei never understood why he took such joy in making it. It was a slow and almost laborious task, so he watched him. Only to try and understand why he liked making it so much, of course.

Shao Fei only stopped when there was a cup of steaming hot tea sat in front of him. And he blinked. Since they were supposed to look like they were dating, it only made sense that Tang Yi made his cup of tea first. But it still made Shao Fei's heart stutter a bit, and he wondered what Tang Yi would be like as his _actual_ boyfriend. It's not like he liked Tang Yi! He just figured if he was so.. different even though they were only fake dating, that he'd be even more almost.. sweet, if they were actually dating.

When the tea had cooled down a bit, he took a sip. He wondered if it was naturally so sweet, or if it was because Tang Yi had made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone was wondering yes mr wang is jackson bcus at heart i am a kp*ppie.  
> ps. the more comments u give me, the faster you'll get a new chapter. comments are literally my driving force please give me validation


	4. Two Sides of the Same Coin (or well, Story)

Jackson perked up when he heard footsteps, and the almost irritatingly family sound of Jack playing with his blade. He stood up when Jack, who smiled that same old smile at him, walked through the door and made his way over as Tang Yi walked through the-

_Who was that?_

There was a man beside Tang Yi that Jackson had never seen before, but he mostly disregarded him as he hugged Tang Yi. Though he didn't necessarily like to admit it, he missed the bastard, and he knew that somewhere deep down in his stone cold heart, Tang Yi missed him too.

Jackson backed up, and noticed the man had stumbled back with them. He quirked a brow, had he found an overprotective secretary to get Hong Ye off his back-

Jackson looked down, and his brows rose in disbelief.

_They were holding hands!_

He couldn't hold in his squeal, and the man looked astonished. Jackson wanted to laugh.

"You've never brought anyone to our meetings before, Tang Yi! Who might this be?" Was all he said instead of laughing or doing something that might embarrass the shy man. When Tang Yi responded that this was _(Shao Fei)_ his _boyfriend,_ it was Jackson's turn to be shocked. Jackson considered himself and Tang Yi close as far as people leading different gangs could be, and he was a bit saddened that Tang Yi had never mentioned this to him.

Still, Jackson was happy for him. He clapped in delight and lead them over to the sofas in the middle of the room. He was excited to grill Tang Yi.

"Sit, sit! I need to know everything! Tang Yi, you stone cold bastard, how'd you land him?" He asked enthusiastically. He wanted to know how someone captured the heart of Tang Yi, and what kind of person he was, too.

Tang Yi laughed at his words, and Shao Fei looked a bit shocked, and Jackson wanted to laugh. Of course he was cold, even with his lover. Shao Fei seemed to get a bit flustered, panicky almost, and Tang Yi picked up on it immediately. Tang Yi squeezed his hand, and asked softly, in a voice Jackson had only heard him use on Hong Ye over the phone, if _you want me to tell him?_

Jackson fake gagged silently and there was a snicker from somewhere behind him.

"Sorry, he gets a bit nervous around new people," Tang Yi said with a gentle laugh, "Well, where do I start... A few years back, Shao Fei was assigned to one of the cases the police was investigating me for at the time, and seeing as he's so dedicated to his job, he followed me everywhere." Tang Yi sighed, almost fondly, and his boyfriend blushed. Jackson almost choked on air. Tang Yi, the _Tang Yi,_ was dating a cop? Jackson almost wanted to look out for secret cameras, or some white dude hiding in a corner, ready to jump out and say _You just got pranked!_ And he was dating one that was on his case, specifically? From the way he made it out to be intentionally vague, Jackson could only guess that he was on him about Old Tang's case. Jackson began to wonder if Tang Yi had lost his goddamn mind.

"At first, I was annoyed by his constant presence. But then, he didn't show up, anywhere, for a few weeks. And.. I really missed him. It was over those few weeks that I learned I.. liked him, and that I missed him. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder, I suppose. I've known I've liked him for awhile, but I only recently got up the courage to properly ask him out. And, here we are now." Tang Yi smiled, and Jackson could only stare, in awe. Love really does change people, he supposed. And Jackson could only notice that Tang Yi had been the one to initiate, or at least further all their physical contact this far. Tang Yi had never been a tactile person, and it had taken Jackson years for him to get Tang Yi used to the fact that Jackson was, in fact, a very tactile person. And they had only been close for a few months? Wow.

Over the course of his story, almost as if it were natural, or instinct, Tang Yi's hand had migrated from Shao Fei's hand, to wrap around his shoulder, Shao Fei's head almost on Tang Yi's shoulder, looking absolutely entranced as he watched Tang Yi tell their story. When Tang Yi stopped talking, Shao Fei only then seemed to notice how close they had gotten. The boy flushed, and looked away from Tang Yi.

After Jackson had processed all the information he received, all he could do was smile. "Wow, I'd pay for a movie of that!" Now, Jackson wasn't self centered but how in hell did _Tang Yi_ get a boyfriend before he did?!? He relayed the thought out loud, glaring playfully at the object of his affections, who was pointedly looking away. He let out a silent laugh, and Tang Ti chuckled at their 'exchange'.

"Anywho! Shall we have some tea?" Jackson expected Tang Yi to say yes immediately, but to his (and Shao Fei's, apparently) shock, he turned to look at Shao Fei, silently asking if that was ok. Shao Fei nodded, still shocked. And Jackson smiled. 

Jackson had never cared much for tea, and even less for making it. But that gave him the perfect excuse to watch Mark's focused face as he made tea. Jackson considered it a win-win, Mark liking to make tea, and Jackson liking to watch Mark.

He called Mark over, and he, ever so courteous, offered to make Tang Yi and Shao Fei's tea. Jackson wasn't jealous, nope. Not one bit.

"Jackson would probably shoot me right here if I let you make our tea." Tang Yi declined, already starting on the tea. Jackson laughed, and he knew that wasn't the only reason Tang Yi had declined.

Shao Fei watched Tang Yi, studying him with furrowed brows. Jackson could tell that the man originally wanted to know what was so special to him about making tea, but with the way his gaze switched from Tang Yi's hands, to his face, it was definitely more about watching Tang Yi.

When Tang Yi sat a cup of steaming hot tea in front of Shao Fei, him and Jackson both blinked. He wasn't going to lie, with the fact that Tang Yi had never even mentioned Shao Fei to him before, and how almost awkward and questioning they were with each other, and of course the whole him being a police officer thing, Jackson thought Tang Yi was trying to pull one over on him. 

But now, he realized Tang Yi was truly infatuated with this man. And Jackson knew because Tang Yi never made other people tea, let alone make theirs before he made his own.

Jackson smiled into the tea Mark sat in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that it's not necessarily a 'continuation' of last chapter.. i really just wanted to get something out before my vacation and i thought a different pov would be interesting


End file.
